hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
17th April 2007
Summary Craig is finding it hard to cope with John Paul's relationship with Spike and embarrasses John Paul and Sarah by announcing that he doesn't like people who are full of themselves. Warren is determined to test Justin's loyalty. But Justin knows that if he does what Warren asks, his life can never be the same again. Character Cast * *Myra McQueen - Nicole Barber-Lane * *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe * *Tina McQueen - Leah Hackett * *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton * *Jake Dean - Kevin Sacre * *Craig Dean - Guy Burnet * *Justin Burton - Chris Fountain * *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas * *Russ Owen - Stuart Manning * *Hannah Ashworth - Emma Rigby * *Sarah Barnes - Loui Batley * *Nancy Hayton - Jessica Fox * *Sean Kennedy - Matthew Jay Lewis (Flashback) * *Spike - Tom Vaughan Quotes * Nancy: I wanted to come out and I wanted to have fun but, all you've done is talk about John Paul, John Paul, John Paul.Hannah: Yeah, well John Paul broke my heart! Nancy: Well at least he's alive Hannah, you can talk to him anytime you want! * Sarah: Their just a couple like us. Craig: Its got nothing to do with the fact that their, that their gay. I just thought that the tickets would sort everything out and we could carry on as normal. Sarah: Yeah well if you went over there and talk to him it might be a start. Craig: Yeah well, I don't think John Paul needs me anymore. It's not like I can take on the competition. * Hannah: Now, I just feel like a useless blob. Nancy: You're not useless Hannah, you're fantastic. Hannah: I got replace by a lad, do you have any idea how that makes me feel? * John Paul: Look, are you sure you ok about Tom? Spike: Yeah, course their your mates. I just want to get the curiosity out of the way. John Paul: What d'you mean? Spike: See the gay people drink! Marvel at what they wear! Wondering at what they do! Which is mostly interior design. John Paul: Shh * Sarah: What's up? Craig: Nothing. I just, I just wanted to go to the gig that's all. Sarah: erm Craig: Look fine, alright, why would I want to go on John Paul's date. Sarah: Because you treated him like a dog? Craig: Look, what if they start talking about, about things? I don't wanna know what goes on under their duevt. Notes * Sean Kennedy did appear in this episode but only within a flashback sequence. This marked Sean's last appearance on Hollyoaks. *'Music' Caribou - Hello Hammerheads Bonobo - Hatoa Howling Bells - In The Woods. Trivia This epiode was giving a sort of memoriom feel to it, by intead of having the usual clips between the breaks on the white background, it was a black background with just the Hollyoaks logo on it. Then at the end instead of playing the Hollyoaks theme tune over the top of the credits, they continued the song that was playing at the end of the episode right through to the end. Category:2007 Category:2007 Episodes Category:Hollyoaks episodes